title people?
by MetallicSilver
Summary: can anybody help me with the title?...kagome knew the moment Uchiha Itachi stepped in her land that her life will take another roller coaster especially when she decided to 'do a little cleaning in her lawn'.read the story and tell me if i should cont.
1. Chapter 1

Um..peaceoffering, anybody?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND INUYASHA…there! I have it in capital letters incase you miss it :P :P

Nway, this is what you would call an experiment story…I hope you'll like it! thank you :) and this is for those who have cried about me killing itachi in one of my story :P :P oops! Sorry! ^.^;;

.

.

"_Why? Why did you do this to me, inuyasha?"_

Chapter 1

"Itachi-san.." A woman with blue hair that was swept in a small bun on the side of her hair with a clip that looks like a paper rose called the young man sitting on his seat.

The said man with long raven hair that was tied in a low ponytail, who's skin are as pale as ivory with a face that could make any man or woman weak with desires no matter how cold or blank the look on the said man's face. The man was wearing an all black clothes from the silk button up long-sleeves shirt with a few upper buttons open to reveal a pale collar bone and a black chain necklace with what looked like three coma's lining apart by each other barely reaching his collar bone to his black slack down to his black leather shoes. "Yes?" The man now known as itachi asked in a monotone voice.

"The car is ready"

He gave a nod and took his long leather jacket that reaches his knees and just wore it over his shoulder and walked out of the large room, his steps were smooth and elegant yet brisk.

As they walked out of the large building they immediately found kisame standing beside the car, waving at them.

"Oi! What took you guys so long?" he yelled as the two neared him.

Itachi being well, itachi just merely raised a brow at what kisame was wearing while the woman beside him was much more vocal.

"Kisame, why are you wearing a Hawaiian Shirt? Even worst you have to pair it with white slacks! You look like a yakuza!" konan asked appalled at what kisame was wearing

"Hey, hidan gave this to me as a souvenir gift from HAWAI!" he said indignantly while stressing the last word.

She gave the large man a deadpan look. "Yes, I know but isn't it a little early to wear such thing? It's still early in the spring to wear summer clothes"

Kisame just scoff at her words while konan looked up to her boss and friend for some help but was only met by a blank look. She sighed and shook her head. _She has a bad feeling about this. _

.

.

Kagome was pissed. No, she was downright furious. _How dare those bastards threaten her!_ You must be wondering why our lovely miko was so furious about. You see, it all happen just a while ago when those so-called _bastard_ came 'knocking' on her gate.

_flashback_

_A young teen__ came bursting on their living door, panting hard as she kneels on the wooden floor from running. The two adults blinked at the sight in front of them, one with long raven's hair that went down to her waist that was tied in a low ponytail while the other has a black short hair, cradling a baby._

_The adult with long raven hair slowly stood up and walked towards the young girl in a junior high school uniform, crouching to be able to see the girl and asked in a concerned voice. "What's wrong, Mika?" while rubbing the girl in a soothing motion_

"_They're here again, nee-chan!" the young girl said in between her heavy pant_

_The two adult inside the living room froze at the news, the raven haired adult stop her mid-rubbing, shocked at the girl but instantly change to anger. She immediately stand up from her crouching, her eyes burning with anger and ordered the young teen to get all the children around the house and head straight to the basement and wait for the raven haired adult to come and get them. The young teen immediately bolted out of the room to gather all the children around and head straight to their hiding place. When the two adult were left the short haired adult went up to her friend and asked in a worried tone._

"_Kagome, What are you going to do to them?" she asked while rocking the baby in her arms_

_The raven haired adult now named kagome just turned around to her short haired friend and smile softly at the sight but turn serious again. "Like I always do" and began to walk out of the room._

"_Kagome, this is dangerous! Why can't we just call the police?" the short haired adult said worriedly_

_kagome stopped and turn to look at her friend over her shoulder. "Because they can't" and went out but before she disappear behind the door she called out to her "don't go out of this room, yuka" and she's gone_

_._

_._

"_Fucking turd, how many fucking times do I need to tell you assholes that I don't need your fucking protection and that I won't sell this place!" she said while dragging the bat behind her, her other hand was place firmly on her hip as she leaned her weight on the hip where her hand was place, her face in a cold glare that would make sesshomaru cry in pride. All in all she looks even more of a yakuza than those men in front of her._

"_Now, now, lady, we're just the messenger here no need to cuss at us" a man in fatigue pants and tan shirt said "and as a messenger we're here to get our monthly payment which you have been neglecting from the moment you moved here."_

"_And as a payment our boss decided to give you a little punishment" another man this time wearing a torn pants and white shirt with a fatigue scarf around his neck, swinging a much larger bat, threateningly_

_Her__ eyes narrowed at the blatant threat. "Well, see about that"_

_._

_._

_She smirked at her handy-work, admiring her *cough* sadistic*cough* artistic side as she let her eyes gaze at the once clean concrete ground now stained with blood and tear clothes lay haphazardly around the place and hanging around the five men on the ground who was groaning in pain. Her smirked widen when she watched those 'dogs' trying to stand up and failing much to her amusement. She looked back to her house to make sure that no one saw what she was doing. It won't be good if one of her kids saw this side of her, of course, she wasn't always like these so don't blame her. If anything go blame her past travels and those sadistic youkai bastards who seem to like to surround her. She was broken out of her musing when one of 'dogs' was able to stand._

"_You bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" he screamed while dragging the other with him. "This isn't the end, bitch! You'll gonna suffer for this! Our boss will get this place whether you liked it or not!" while dragging the others out of the compound screaming_

_She just looked at them with a bored look. "No shit, assholes I'll look forward in kicking your worthless arse again" she said indifferently and turn around, waving dismissingly. "Go fuck yourself" and of course like her sadistic side, she don't always curse like that. Blame it again to those youkai who seems to make it their language to cuss especially inuyasha, she smiled bitterly with that thought but was change when she thought something that made her grinned maniacally, after all she only learned from the best of the best._

_End of flashback_

And that's the cause of our lovely miko to be furious. These have been happening for the past years and it's beginning to get on her nerve. She was once again broken out of her musing by another grating news.

"Nee-chan, they're here again! And this time they bought their boss and a professional!" the young teen exclaim

"What!"

"What are you going to do, kagome?" yuka asked worriedly

"You go hide with the children again" she said to her friend then turn to looked at the young teen. "Mika, ready the hose! We're going cleaning!" she yelled marching towards the door.

While the young teen saluted and dashed out to bring the hose out.

"Kagome, you're not thinking what I think you are thinking, are you?" yuka asked her friend but she was only answered by kagome when she continue to marched outside the house, she just shook her head. "Please, be careful, kagome" yuka murmured

.

.

"So, this is the place?" itachi asked as he surveyed the place.

"Yeah, liked it?" kisame asked both hands on his pockets

"The house is small but it was compensated by the size of the ground" and it was true, the house was only a two story house small and simple but the land was big. It was enough to build their new project here but.. "Didn't you say that this place is an orphanage?" he asked as he glances at kisame

"True, but I hear that this place is on sale" he answered and shrugs at it

"It may have a large land but I'm not very interested in it. We should go now" but before he can turn he heard a voice of a young girl

"It's them!" when they looked up who it was, they saw a girl around 13 or 14 wearing a uniform while pointing at them, behind her was a female adult who seems to be around 21 or 22 dragging in what looked like a green hose. Her face set in a scowl as she glares at them.

Itachi observed the young woman that seemed to capture him immediately who was coming towards them. She has a raven's hair that reaches her waist that was tied in a low ponytail. She was wearing simple clothes that was consisted of sky blue t-shirt and a brown cargo pants and was wearing a faded blue converse. Face was delicately framed by her bangs, cheery lips, small pointy nose that just suite her and her eyes. A pair of sapphire gems that was darkens by some emotion. Over all she was pretty- he would admit that- but he have seen far more beautiful woman that her but that wasn't what captured him, it was the air around her. It was intense. Just like those in—

"If you think I'm going to sell this place. Then you're fucking wrong!" the woman yelled at them.

He blinked and turns to looked at kisame. Did he miss something here?

"Maa, maa, girly no need to be mad..we can negotiate about this" kisame said "beside, this place looks like it's falling apart" he said while laughing not seeing the pissed off look of the woman.

"GET THE FUCKING OUT OF MY PROPERTY! The woman yelled out while opening her hose and blasting them with water. "You won't get anything here! Now Out! You good for nothing pest of a yakuza!" she scream blasting them out.

Itachi blinked slowly as he absorbs what just happened and when he did he felt like unimaginable anger inside him. He has never felt this feeling with a civilian before ad that was saying something since he never really felt that kind of emotion out of his enemy. The last time he felt this strong emotion was when his brother was captured by that** bastard**. He just stood there, unmoving while kisame splutter and began cussing the woman only to stop. He glances at kisame out of the corner of his eyes to see him looking at him in shock and then it morphed into something that irritates him. kisame laugh, not just any laugh but a booming kind of laugh. He sight mentally.

"Are you okay, itachi?" konan asked her boss, worried at him but he can see the amusement that she was hiding behind those worried eyes. So, he turned around and began walking toward their car but stop short before entering and called out her over his shoulder. "I changed my mind, konan, call the demolition party and tear down this place" he said coldly and entered his car.

While the two just stared at the car in shock, they knew that he was piss beyond piss and looked at each other in concerned. Kisame just shrugged and followed his boss inside the car while konan looked back at the panting woman.

"Miss, do you know what you just did?" she asked the female but didn't let her answered and continued to talk to the female. "That was Uchiha Itachi, a business tycoon not a yakuza" and with that she walked out of the place and went inside the waiting car not seeing the shocked look of the female….

.

.

.

I hope you like this one :) tell me what you think! ^_^v if I forgot anything well,….sorry, I'm pretty sleepy now T.T it's 3:14 am :P bye!


	2. Chapter 2

PoA? 2

Thank you for the one who have reviewed the last chapter :) there will be OC in this story and about kagome's age it will be 23…I hope you don't mind the age ^_^;; and Itachi will be around 26…the rest well, just around those ages ^_^

.

.

"_Who are you? Are you real?" asked the young man_

_A girl looked up to where she was sitting and asked: "Who… are you?"_

Chptr2

.

.

"I can't believe you did that, kagome!" Yuka scolded her long time friend while cradling her baby.

The woman in question just sat down on one of the couch with a bored expression. Seeing this Yuka began another long line of scolding about proper etiquette of a lady and about being brash.

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me?" Yuka said with an indignant look on her face.

"Of course, I'm listening yuka" she answered calmly but was cut short by her friend

"No. You. Are. Not!" she hissed angrily but continued in an exasperated tone. "No, kagome, this is not a joking matter that you can just brush off like what you've been doing with the yakuza. You can't just fight your way through this like you have always been doing. We are facing Itachi Uchiha here –" yuka was cut off when she continue it for her friend.

"A famous businessman, one of the richest—no, scratched that, the richest man in Japan and the most influence man here who have most of the big company under him…" she recited in a drawl.

"If you know him then _why _did you hose him off?" yuka asked incredulously

"I didn't know him_ that_ time…mika, just told me about the guy _after_ I hosed him out" was her simple reply

"Kagome, aren't you even afraid that this guy is going to demolish this place? The very place that you fight for?" she asked worriedly then she added when kagome just looked out of the window instead of answering her. "Kagome! How can you just sit there like there's no problem?"

"Simple, I don't think about it" she stated nonchalantly as she gave a sideway glance to her friend

Yuka's eyes widen as she stared at her friend, shock evidently clear on her face. She let herself sag down on the couch, her face now adopting a worried look for her friend. "You've becoming more and more different as years pass. You…you really have changed, kagome" she said sadly

Kagome just narrowed her eyes, still looking out of the window. '_I have been like this ever since _that_ incident'_

Yuka sighed. Knowing exactly what happened that really changed her friend and even now just thinking about that…that _thing _just makes her blood boil. _'That good for nothing wimp'_ she gritted her teeth but stopped when she notice her friend's inquiring look.

She shook her head to clear her mind off, reminding her that they still have a problem in their hands. "What are you going to do with this, kagome? Are you going to let them get this place?"

Kagome just narrowed her eyes as she faced her, arms crossed while leaning back on her couch and legs crossed, giving a look that would make any lesser man cower in fear and awe. _'We shall see about that'_

.

.

"What do you think this is about, un?" a man with long blonde hair asked the red haired one besides him.

"If I know, do you think I'll be here?" the red haired one answered sarcastically while giving his 'partner' a pointed look

The blonde haired man just scratched his cheek at his 'partner's' answer. "Well…" but before he could say more a click that was soon followed by a footstep was heard on the far side of the spacious room where a hidden door was located.

And Itachi came out of the hidden door wearing a white button up shirt that the sleeves was rolled up to his elbow and a dark grey almost black slacks, his hair wet from the shower. They knew the hidden room was Itachi's room when he would decide to stay late in his company.

"I have a job for the two of you" he said as he walked towards his seat in the far middle of the spacious room. ("Wasn't he wearing black this morning?" the blonde one whispered quietly to his 'partner'. "Shut up" the red haired one hissed to the man besides him in an equally quite voice) When Itachi faced the two they immediately stood straighter than before when they saw his expression.

He continued "I want the two of you to do some 'cleaning' for me" he said emotionless but there was a glint in his eyes that made the two newcomers stand even straighter then before if that was even possible and shared a look with each other.

Itachi tossed a piece of folder on his table while turning his back to them to watch the view outside of his office. He didn't bother to tell them to take it as he heard them walking towards his table to get the assign mission. When he heard the folder being skimmed through, he continued. "I want this to be done before the end of the week" he said not bothering to look at them to know their reaction since he knows that one of them is quite the expressive of the two.

And he was right...

"Are you _crazy_? That's two days from now! And this sha—OUCH! Hey, watched it—"the blonde one, the more vocal of the two was interrupted by his partner and the more mature of the two.

"Forgive the idiot beside me, Itachi-san" the red haired apologize impassively and continue "If this is what you want then we shall see to it to finish it before deadline" he said while bowing

"I'll expect a report after you're done with it"

"Of course, am I to expect to get everything we need for this 'excursion'?" he asked preparing to leave and when he receives a nod he bowed again and began dragging the blond idiot.

.

.

"Man! I wonder what happen to pissed him like that." The blonde haired man asked while stretching his arms above his head while his partner just walked along side him.

The said partner just nod "Yes, I'm thinking that whoever the person is, reside in this place"

The blonde haired man just shuddered. "Un, I feel sorry for this guy...I have never seen itachi that pissed… well, other than that '_incident'" _he muttered the last sentence but was still heard by his partner, earning him a glare and a hiss.

"Don't you ever mention 'it' if you value your life, deidara. You know how mad he gets whenever he remembers 'that'"

The newly named blonde cringed when he remember the poor soul who unintentionally recalled _those_ memory. Poor guy was sent to the hospital for the near death state he was and stayed there for half a year even with the help of their best doctor, Tsunade.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I still love my life" and began walking towards their car

"Let's finish this immediately so that I can go back to my work" the red haired said

Deidara looked back to his partner and said; "yeah, yeah, i know. Cuz' ya don't want to be late, Sasori-sempai" he drawl sarcastically.

.

.

OOHH! Someone's pissed! What will kagome do? Find out next chapter ^_^…..

okay, that's chapter 2 :) I'm sorry if I made itachi an OOC…I hope you like it :) please review and tell me what title I should put ^_^;; annnndddd….about yuka…kagome's one of her three friends..I don't know if she's the one of the three who was more perceptive and more caring and understanding with the three so I just went along with her.. thank you and review! I'll put the next chapter this Sunday if I'll get more review than before :( sooo, review! It make me happy and motivated to continue it faster….also, about Caged purity…SORRY! I still don't know what to write in chapter 10 but don't worry I'm already starting it :P :P same with the others ^_^v thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

PoA3

.

.

"You're late" Itachi said monotonously as he saw the two person he was waiting entering the meeting room, his hands entwining each others. He arched a perfectly shaped brow when he saw one of the twos condition.

"What happen?" he asked but with the undertone of authority as he lean in to his chair.

The blonde one of the two grumbles as he shifted his weight in his other feet.

"..."

"I can't hear you, deidara" he said monotonously

"I said that damn bitch punched me" he grumble all the while rubbing his now sore jaw "Stupid bitch"

The other occupants of the room burst out laughing while the other chuckle at the blonde.

"SHUT UP!" deidara yelled at the occupant of the room. Face red with embarrassment and anger.

"What's the matter, deidara. Can't handle a little girl?" taunt the silver blonde haired man who was sitting in one of the seats in the long desk of the meeting room while the others were still trying to rein in their laughs/chuckles. The people who were present there were the famous 'akatsuki' as what they called themselves in the world of the showbiz.

"Well, if this 'little girl' can pound you down like a ragging bull and can curse like it's her own native language then yeah, I can _sooo_ handle her" he answered sarcastically. Then his fist slammed down on the desk yelling. "Of course I can't freaking handle her! She's worst than that PMSing pinky and that drunk old bat!...but on the second thought the crazy drunk old bat is scarier" he finished with a mumble.

That shut them up especially the silver blonde haired man. A man with orange-ish hair with lots of piercing on his face asked slowly to the other one. "Is that true?" he asked with a little hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, the girl have quite a… colorful language that I have no doubt could even make hidan blush with embarrassment." He said monotonously and nodded at the direction of the silver blond haired man's who promptly sat straighter at what he was implying.

Deidara decided to join the conversation now that his embarrassment is over. "Oh, _yeah _she could definitely make him blush!" he said while nodding sagely and peeking to look at the now steaming face of hidan. He snickered. Ha! That's what he gets for taunting him! He though.

They all blinked at this. Well, they didn't expect something like this will happen. They all thought but they were all broken out of their thoughts when kisame's booming laughter rang out the room. They all looked at him as he was crazy.

"Oh! That was hilarious!" he said while wiping a few tears in his eyes. "Really, I should have expected something like this will happen. If she could hose off itachi out of her lawn then something like this shouldn't really shock me!" he bark with laughter as he held his aching stomach not noticing the silence that was now permitted inside the room sans, kisame's laughter while the other occupants stared at their boss who in turn stared at them blankly than before.

"She did _what_?" deidara exclaimed

Itachi just sighed inwardly. "Kisame, you'll be joining Guy-san in his gym if you don't stop with your laughing" he said calmly but you could hint the annoyance rolling in it.

And the result was instantaneously. Kisame immediately shut his mouth and itachi inwardly gave a triumphed smirk.

Konan just shook her head at her companions. "We are going out of topic now" she murmured in the end when she notices that no one was paying attention to her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a looong day._

.

.

'_That bastard! I'll show him!' _She thought furiously but was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the driver talked to her.

"Here's your change, miss" the driver said kindly

"Thank you" she smiled kindly and stepped out of the taxi.

As the taxi left she looked up to see a large – _no_ – humongous building towering her and a height that might even rival the Tokyo tower.

Her eyes widen almost comically at the sight. _'What the heck? Just what do they put there to reach that tall and big?'_ she let her eyes roam the humongous building but stopped above the roof of the sliding door where the name of the building was display in big capital letters reading: Uchiha Corp.

She glared at the names as if it was the person she hated the most standing there. She took a deep breath, automatically closing her eyes.

'_You can do this, kagome. Show that bastard that he can't bully you into leaving the only place that you can still call home'_ she thought as she released her breath and snap her eyes open, glaring with a determination like no other. Marching towards the towering building, determined to reach her destination she didn't notice the large man that was wearing a Hawaiian shirt who was smoking just beside the entrance of the building, watching her enter the building.

"Oh, shit" mumbled the large man as he watched the small woman enter the building who looked like she was about to kill someone and probably she will but after a second the shock expression of the large man turned into a shark-like grin and toss his cigarette to the bin that was besides him and followed the girl inside the building in a much more sedate pace, both hands shove in his pockets.

"On the second thought, this will be interesting and no way am I going to miss this chance. So, I guess I better help the girl" He said to his self, still having the shark-like grin on his face.

.

.

that's all and again short...thank you and i hope you like it..review and tell me what you think :) thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Poa4

Before anyting…I want to thank those who have review this story ^_^v and about the title? Well, you see the problem about the house isn't really the main story here…it's just the reason they met… the main story will be reveled in the future ^_^v thanks again! Especially sugaroo' ^_^ for trying to help me with the title^^ excuse the grammar, anway :P

warning: itachi may be OOC or the others...just tell me if they are T.T *sighed*

.

.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I speak to Uchiha Itachi-san, please?" kagome asked pleasantly when she reached the reception desk.

The woman in a business suite attire looked up to and asked; "Do you have any appointment, miss?" the woman asked, uninterestedly.

"No, but—" kagome started but was cut off by the woman.

"Then sorry, miss but you can't talk to Uchiha-sama" she said haughtily and proceed to ignore her.

Kagome's brow twitched but took a deep breath to calm her self and asked again. "Miss, this is very important that I speak—" and she was once again cut off by the woman who was now starting to get on her nerve.

"I don't care, miss" and the woman gave her a once over look with a mild disgust on her face and raised her chin higher and continued with her insult. "…and with those clothes, I'm sure it's nothing important so you can go now…slut" she added quietly at the end.

Kagome bristled at the insult as she slammed her closed hand on the counter. "Now, listen here, bitch…Insult me again and I swear I'll shove this brochure stand on your throat" she hissed angrily as she leaned closer to the now red faced woman.

She narrowed her eyes when the woman in front of her open her mouth but shut it immediately. She smirked when she saw the woman pale considerately and began sweating, eyes wide with fright.

'_That's right! Fear me!' _she thought gleefully as she cackled madly, inwardly.

The woman coughed nervously, eyes darting behind her not that kagome notice since she was too immersed in her thoughts.

"Ah…on the second thought I think Uchiha-sama won't mind having a visitor since he is not busy and he doesn't have any meeting for today or this time in this matter…I'm sure he would love to talk to you and you can talk to him and—and-" "STOP!" she interrupted as the woman started to babble while the woman just squeaked. "Yes, I understand that…now, can I have his office number, please?" she asked calmly since the woman looked so frighten to her. She didn't really want to frighten the woman that much so she decided to stopped it and went to business immediately.

"uhh…right! He's in 50th floor"

She looked at the woman blankly. "50th floor? What room?"

"Errr…the whole room?" the woman answered uncertainly.

She just continue to looked at the woman who was now fidgeting nervously, she shook her head and decided to go straight to his office all the while grumbling about 'arrogant jerk' and about 'what kind of freaking office needing to have the whole freaking floor' turning around to head to the elevators.

A shadow that seems to cover the woman appeared after kagome left the reception desk. The woman who was sitting behind the desk was now sweating heavily as she dreaded the outcome of this meeting.

"Good girl…" the large shadow grins scarily, showing shark-like teeth.

The woman gulped hard as she watched the scary man warily.

"Next time you do that…. You'll be picking your things outside the building" the large man said as he turn back to follow the fiery girl. The grin widen as he thought what trouble that fiery 'little girl' might do this time.

He chuckled as he walked away from the front desk not noticing or caring about the whimpering of the woman.

.

.

"Come in" He called out without looking up from his work.

He heard soft footstep coming to him and stopped in front of his table, yet he didn't looked up, he still continued with his work waiting for the girl- he knows that the visitor is a girl from the footstep of it- to report or to leave the document on his table but when the girl didn't do neither of the two and instead gave a small coughed. He sighed and looked up to the one who interrupts his work only to be stop when he found out exactly who the intruder is. He gave a quick once over look at the female standing in front of his  
>desk, hidden approval in his eyes.<p>

The girl was wearing a wide round-neck collar white cotton bell sleeves blouse with two thin frills on each breast and unlike half ( more like 90%) of the female in his company who's clothing are one size smaller, the female in front of him was wearing a loose blouse so not to hug her upper body yet he could still see her form beneath it. large firm breast but not that overly large and he would bet that it would fit his hands perfectly. He blinked at the sudden thought and shook his head off it, mentally and continued to observe the female in front of him. On her lower body she was wearing a light gray pencil-cut skirt that ends on her knees, which hugs her form like a second skin.

The female cleared her throat angrily as she snapped at him. "My eyes are over here not down there"

He blinked and looked back at the female slowly while leaning back to his chair, languidly.

"How can I help you, higurashi-san?" he drawled in

"You know well what I want! Call your men back! And you have no right to do that to MY property!" she said angrily. "If you continue this I can very well take this to the court!"

He raised a brow at that and replies coolly. "Are you sure about that, higurashi-san?"

She narrowed her eyes and asked testily. "What do you mean?"

"Bringing this to the court won't be a very wise decision to make, higurashi-san especially when the result would be disastrous to you" he answered in the same tone.

"Are you threatening me? Because if you are then you are failing miserably" she said hotly.

"Of course not, higurashi-san…I was merely trying to help you escape your humiliation if you continue this because I can assure you that I will win this case if you ever decided to take it to the court."

"You're keeping something that I should know…what is it?" she asked coldly as she looked down him.

Not answering her, he continued."As I recall that house belong to your grandmother before you inherited it when she died in old age." And before he could even continue she cut him off.

"Your _point?_"

"My point is that I have much right to do what I want than you think, higurashi-san…I'm sure you know that before your grandmother died, she have pawned her house and I'm sure that you also know that she wasn't able to pay her dues in 2 months before she died." He said calmly while watching the female in front of him of any emotion that passes her eyes.

Kagome didn't show any outward reaction but inside she was seething at the male in front of her as she clenched her hands hard. She didn't like where this is coming but she knows that she need to hear it.

Itachi continued. "And according to my file that you haven't been able to keep up with your dues too…" he gave a brief glance the folder that was now open and looked back at her with a single brow arched. "3 months dues, higurashi-san?" he asked in mock surprise that just made kagome gritted her teeth.

"Are you stalking me?" she said through gritted teeth

"Of course not, I'm just keeping tabs on those who owns me" of course he was lying through his teeth but it's not like the girl knows that. He only founds out or more likely remembered something about it when he was sorting his files.

"What do you mean by 'those who owns me'? If I remember correctly, my grandmother never pawned her house to your company" she said

"True, she didn't pawned it to my company but she did pawned it to kakuzu's loaning agency and THAT company IS under MY command" he smirked inwardly when she saw the shocked in her eyes and for the final pieces. "And I can very well take your property legally if you ever try to take this in the court…and you should really thank me, higurashi-san because if I have let kakuzu handle this, you should have been homeless for months now. I'm the only one who's stopping him from doing that but now…maybe I should do it, what do you think?" he asked curiously

kagome slammed her hands harder than the usual and shouted at him, angrily. "You can't do this! What will happen to the children if you take away their home?"

"Not my problem" he answered bluntly towards the girl that just seemed to make the girl fume.

"Even If I'm always late in paying my and grandma's dues I still pay it in full"

"Oh, and how pray tell can you do it? 5 months worth of loan is quite a money, higurashi-san especially from someone who _barely_ graduated in high school and never entered college. So, tell me higurashi-san, how can you pay one hundred thousand yen? When paying for bills is already straining your already small budget?" he asked while leaning back again. He knows that what he was doing was down right cruel but he can't seem to stop himself form continuing.

"But I'm a businessman…so, why don't we have a deal?" he asked as he stood up from his sitting position and walked around his large desk to reach the female and when he's only a few feet away, he continued. "I'll pay you 500,000 thousand yen twice in exchange for…" he left his words hanging and swept his eyes over her that made the female red in embarrassment and anger and maybe shock?

She made a move to hit him but he just sidestepped the girl. "How dare you! Even if I need the money I would never sell my body!" she cried out angrily as she turn back to the bastard, face red with anger and humiliation.

"I think you misunderstand me, Higurashi-san. I would never ask for something like that to you" he said calmly as he sidestepped again from her attempt to punch him. "And besides," he started as he caught her wrist and looked down to her from his nose and continued. "If I only want a bed partner then I would have just ask Jiraiya to 'lend' me one of his girls instead of asking you. No offence, higurashi-san but you're not exactly my type" he finished as he let her wrenched her arms out of his grip.

She glared at him "Well, you're not exactly my type, either. Jerk." She said bitingly

He just raised his brow at that. "I'm relieved to hear that. It won't do me good to have another clingy female near me" and again he knew he was lying because he have no doubt in his mind that this girl in front of him is anything but clingy but he can't seem to stop himself from doing it. "I prefer a well-mannered female, who is beautiful and knows her place…" and he slid his eyes toward the fuming girl. "Which you sorely lacking in all aspect" he said indifferently as he walks back to his seat.

'_Bastard'_ she thought angrily, hands both in a fist but no matter how mad she was she couldn't deny that those words hurt her like no other and once again a man has unconsciously declared her like a worthless-piece of shit. Someone who is not important and that they can just throw away when they get bored with her._'Damn them!'_. It felt like she was stab by a knife right through her already shredded heart but she would die first before she would give him any satisfaction in successfully penetrating her barriers.

She was about to snapped at him again if it wasn't for a nervous voice that stops them from their tracks.

"Err… no matter how much it entertains me to see you two bicker…I think you two should stop now" A large man said placatingly to them but murmured at the end. "Before you kill each other"

Kisame inwardly cursed as he watched their bicker became more and more violent and though he may enjoy a good fight may it be through fist or verbal but he never liked it when it gets violent especially when it's in different sexes and contrary to popular belief kisame is one of those who apply fairness in a fight. He was broken out of his musing when itachi turn his attention to him.

Itachi arched his brow. "I knew it was you who helped her get in, kisame and I do not bicker with her"

The girl blinked and turn towards the man who stopped them, only to find the same man before who was still wearing that silly Hawaiian shirt and turn back to itachi, momentarily forgetting her anger. "What do you mean? I was allowed to get in with out his help or anybody's help for that matter"

"If kisame wasn't there you wouldn't have been able to enter my office let alone my building"

"What?" she spun around to face kisame again. "You! Is that true?" she asked glaring at the large man, larger than the Uchiha-baka. She cursed her lack of height as she craned her neck just to look at the man's face.

"Hey there, girlie" he said jovially while waving at the girl then turn to talk to Itachi. "So, what can you say?"

"She's a waste of my time" he answered bluntly with an equally blank face.

Kisame cringed, inwardly. _Ouch!_

Her eyebrow twitched but refrains from attacking the two but it seems the both of them is really trying her patience as they continue to talk to each other as if she's not in the same room as them and the insults! Oh, the insults this bastard was saying to the other! She was broken out of mental rants when she heard a particular sentence that made her lower eyelid twitched, dangerously.

"Hey, forget the uptight jerk itachi, if you want to sex I'm ready and available!" the large man continued not noticing the glare that was now being sent by the smaller girl or the shaking of the head of his boss. "Hey, so how 'bout it, little girl?" the large man asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

'_That__'s it! that's the last straw'_ she thought as she readied her self to hit the man not knowing that she was being observe by the other as she walked calmly towards the bigger man who was now grinning like a shark.

Then…. _SMACK!_

"_YEEOUCH!_" was heard as kisame hold his now throbbing shin with both his hands as he hopped up and down from his place_ 'Never! Never will I ever try to break the tense atmosphere in the room again if this is what I would get as a thank you!' _He thought, furiously at the girl who dare kick his shin and talking about the girl. She was now marching towards the door and pulled the door open but before the girl left, she turn towards them and said _'more like yell'_ he thought distractedly.

"Uchiha-baka! I'm not going to let you have my home! Even if it means kicking each one of your men and I'm going to pay you with your fucking money so you better not show your face until then!" and turn back to stomped out of the room with a loud slam.

Itachi just stared blankly at the door all the while thinking if the girl was wear anything underneath those tight skirt since he didn't saw any panty line but shook his head out off those disturbing thoughts that just suddenly springed out before turning back to watched the scenery that his place can offer and as expected he heard kisame.

"You know I may not be a nice guy but even I know that what you said to the girl is pretty cruel, itachi." Kisame said already standing properly and acting as if a second ago he wasn't hit in the shin. "I have never seen you act like this before…well, other than _him_ but he's an exception. You're usually polite to females no matter how annoying they can be…So, care to explain?" he asked

"She…amused me greatly but at the same time pissed me like no other" then turn his head slightly to glance at kisame over his shoulder then turn back to watching the busy road in a bored way as he continue. "And whenever I'm near her- which is the only second time- my control would slip out of my hand for a second." Itachi narrowed his eyes with it.

Kisame could only raise his brow. _'I could smell trouble in the near future but it would be a damn funny one. Watch out, girlie. It seems like you have lit a fire in our emotionless boss'_

.

.

Kagome was once again fuming as she stomped through the busy street. Cursing every deity she knows that seems to have a grudge on her from screwing her life that she never noticed a voice calling out to her frantically until the air was wheezed out of her as she hit the hard pavement. She was too shock to comprehend what exactly just happen that she missed the strong arms or the warm body that was shielding her from the unexpected throw until she was shaken out of her shock by a masculine marred with concern tone.

"Hey, you still alive there, lady?" she blinked and looked up to her savior only to gasp as she was face with the brightest blue eyes she have ever seen or those blonde mopped of his.

.

.

wow….this was pretty long….well, I hope you liked it! please review! Thank you! and sorry if i made itachi mean :(


End file.
